


I Want You Right Meow

by sunshine_bluez



Series: kinky times with LuWoo [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Fluff and Smut, Jungwoo is so cute omg, Kinky, M/M, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, and Lucas can take me anytime, he's just tryna find out what stuff lucas is into, jungwoo teases lucas again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bluez/pseuds/sunshine_bluez
Summary: After Jungwoo's initial success in getting Lucas to fuck him, he's curious as to what the other boy is into. So he sets out on a mission: discover Lucas's kinks.(Jungwoo succeeds in discovering one)





	I Want You Right Meow

**Author's Note:**

> so a few of you wanted a part two...  
> well here you go

Jungwoo was adorable. Like really freakin adorable. So adorable that just looking at Jungwoo made Lucas feel weak and his heart beat erratically and ugh. 

Said boy was currently munching on a chip, delicately holding the snack with both hands and taking small bites out of it. Lucas didn’t understand why anyone would eat a chip like that, but that thought was deemed irrelevant when it came to his precious Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo had finished the chip and blindly reached towards the bag that was sitting in Lucas’s lap, but missed, his hand momentarily bumping very close to his crotch before he redirected his course into the bag. Lucas raised an eyebrow at the boy, but Jungwoo was too focused on the movie they were watching together in the living room to notice. 

Lucas’s eyes followed the chip in Jungwoo’s hands that was raised to his lips-that was once again held with both hands. Small crunching sounds ensued as Jungwoo nibbled. Like a hamster, Lucas’s brain cooed. A bunch of crumbs were gathering on Jungwoo’s shirt thanks to his choice method of eating. 

“Babe,” Lucas whispered, drawing Jungwoo’s attention from the tv. Jungwoo obediently turned, tilting his head to the side and sending him a questioning gaze.

Lucas’s heart melted. “Gosh you’re just so cute.” Lucas cooed, reaching over to squeeze his cheeks in an attempt to try and hide the fact that he was oh so whipped for this boy and if he asked him to dive off of a cliff and go deep sea diving for shells he would do it. Anything to make his baby happy.

“Stooopp,” Jungwoo whined, pouting and swatting at Lucas’s hands but giggling nonetheless. 

Lucas obliged and instead cupped his face, bringing him in for a soft kiss. After an initial squeak of surprise, Jungwoo melted into his chest and clambered into his lap, crunching the bag of chips in the process.

 

Lucas was the jealous and possessive type. He tries not to be too overbearing, and he’s gotten a lot better about it. It get’s a little tough though since his boyfriend is Jungwoo, the cuddle monster. Jungwoo loved skinship, and sought it out from any of their friends.

It had irked Lucas in the beginning, but he got over most of it because he wasn’t going to get mad at Jungwoo for that. Plus he knew that Jungwoo wouldn’t cheat on him with one of their friends. Lucas trusts Jungwoo and his friends enough to tamp down the surge of doubt that trickles into his mind when he sees them being close. But he still has his moments. Not that he lets Jungwoo know.

Lucas had just walked into the dorm, going to Jungwoo’s room in hopes of some cuddles. But he stopped in the doorway, eyes landing on Jungwoo who had his head in Doyoung’s lap. Jungwoo was slightly curled up and Doyoung was petting his head. Lucas’s heart clenched at the sight because his baby looked so cute and content but also Jungwoo was his, he wanted to cuddle with him-

“Hey Lucas!” Doyoung greeted. Jungwoo’s eyes opened at that and he immediately smiled upon seeing Lucas.

“Hi,” Lucas replied, smiling weakly. He didn’t say more, instead choosing to whip around and walk to his room. He slung his backpack onto the ground and fell forward onto his bed. Lucas huffed angrily at himself. It’s just Doyoung, Lucas told himself. But part of him still pouted because he had wanted to cuddle with Jungwoo- the air whooshed out of him as someone landed bodily on top of him.

“Wha-“

“Hewwo,” Jungwoo said cutely, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Lucas’s brain momentarily stopped working because did he just say hewwo? So cute! He smiled softly at Jungwoo, previous worries gone and forgotten.

“Hold on-“ Lucas wiggled around so he was on his back, Jungwoo half laying on him. Jungwoo wriggled as well, tucking himself snug against Lucas’s side, forehead against his cheek and legs wrapped around his as well. Lucas closed his eyes in content. Now this was bliss. Jungwoo sighed happily, nuzzling Lucas’s face.

After a few moments of quiet, Jungwoo lifted himself up slightly before depositing his whole body on top of Lucas. He rested his chin on Lucas’s chest and tilted his head to the side. “Food?”

Lucas chuckled. “Sure what do you want?” 

Jungwoo shrugged. Lucas hummed in thought. “Seafood?” Jungwoo scrunched his nose and shook his head no. Lucas couldn’t help but reach up and pinch his cheeks, chanting cute cute cute in his mind at the same time. “Ramen?”

Jungwoo nodded enthusiastically. Lucas smiled and pat his head. “Alright, ramen it is.” Neither boy made any move to get up, both too comfortable to move. Lucas absentmindedly carded his fingers through Jungwoo’s hair, tugging and scratching lightly. Lucas could feel Jungwoo’s entire body relax at his motions, the boy humming in content. 

“Feels good,” Jungwoo murmured. 

Lucas trailed his hand down to Jungwoo’s cheek. Jungwoo closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, turning his face and nuzzling his nose into Lucas’s hand and then licked his hand, locking his gaze with Lucas as he did. Lucas’s eyes widened at the motion, his hand stilling. Jungwoo had just licked him. Like a cat. A very cute one. Fuck, Lucas was screwed. Jungwoo smiled shyly before clambering off of him and straightening his clothes.

Lucas sat up halfway in confusion, mind still reeling as he struggled to understand why Jungwoo’s actions were so cute to him and why he subsequently wanted to manhandle him and fuck him and oh.

“Ramen!” Jungwoo declared, as if that was the answer to Lucas’s everything. But of course he was oblivious, bouncing out of Lucas’s room and into his.

Lucas took a deep breath and rubbed his face, deciding to put off inspection of this new interest of his for a later time. 

 

Jungwoo had a plan up his sleeve. I mean, when didn’t he? After successfully getting Lucas to fuck him, Jungwoo was content for a bit. But he quickly got antsy again, wanting to shake things up. Lucas still didn’t know the extent of his kinks. For all he knew, Lucas just thought that Jungwoo liked to be roughed up. Which is true, but he still didn’t even know the extent of that. So Jungwoo was intent on letting Lucas know more about his interests. But again, he had to approach this delicately because Jungwoo was straight forward most of the time but he still didn’t want to outright tell Lucas all the kinky shit he was into.

So Jungwoo has been testing the waters with various methods. Last week, Jungwoo and Lucas met up with Doyoung and Jaehyun for dinner, and Jungwoo decided then to make his first move. Or his first test, whatever.

Jungwoo sat next to Lucas in the booth, Doyoung and Jaehyun across from them. Jungwoo had placed his hand on Lucas’s knee, lightly squeezing it. As they conversed and caught up with Jaehyun and Doyoung, he had slowly moved his hand up his thigh, massaging and kneading. His path was obvious, his hand nearing Lucas’s crotch, when-

“Babe, what are you doing?” Lucas huffed, nudging his hand away. Doyoung and Jaehyun peered at him curiously.

“Oh sorry, nothing!” Jungwoo feigned innocence, retracting his hand and smiling at Jaehyun and Doyoung. Well he guesses he can cross ‘voyeurism’ off his list. 

 

His next ‘test’ was unplanned, and unwittingly brought up by Lucas himself. The day after their dinner with Doyoung and Jaehyun, Lucas brought Jungwoo to the beach for a little date. The two were holding hands and walking along the shore.

“Huh, your thumb is on top.” Lucas commented, swinging their connected hands up.

Jungwoo blinked. “Oh you’re right. I didn’t even notice. It did feel a little weird now that you mention it…”

“Makes me feel as if you’re dominant.” Lucas chuckled, letting their hands swing between them again.

Jungwoo whipped his head around to look at him. “Well I can be dominant if you want me to,” he smirked. 

Lucas merely huffed out a laugh, continuing their walk and pointing out various birds and people.

Jungwoo crossed off ‘Bottom Lucas’. He wasn’t too sad about it though.

 

Jungwoo was getting antsy. He had already crossed two off his list, which honestly wasn’t a lot but he just expected that he would’ve discovered something by now. 

But then the movie night incident happened. Plus that time Jungwoo was being cuddly with Doyoung. To be honest, Jungwoo didn’t know what to make of it. Did Lucas like when he acted all cutesy? Perhaps he’s into the big/little dynamic, he mused. But a hopeful part of him hoped it was pet play. Because Jungwoo has been told that he eats like a hamster, always taking small bites of his food. And all of his friends knew how cuddly he was and liked to call him their pet cat.

He knew he had to take action and confirm his thoughts because holy shit if Lucas was into that, Jungwoo was going to be ecstatic. And the perfect opportunity was coming for him to test it out. In a few days, one of the fraternity’s on campus was holding a party, and like all frat parties, it was themed. And bless Jungwoo’s luck, it was animal themed. 

Jungwoo was excited. Lucas had agreed to come, Win Win was coming as per usual, but this time with his recent boy, Yuta. Jungwoo had yet to meet Yuta, and as such was excited to meet the boy who had Win Win’s attention lately.

“So, is your boy toy kinky?” Jungwoo asked as he applied eyeshadow onto his eye lids.

Win Win scoffed.

“You’re right. Let me rephrase that. Because you wouldn’t date someone who wasn’t kinky.” Jungwoo cleared his throat dramatically. “What is this Yuta into?”

Win Win laughed. “Well that’s what I’m trying to find out as well. Guess this night is an experiment for the both of us.”

“Wait, so you two haven’t fucked?”

“Of course we have,” Win Win rolled his eyes. “He’s a good fuck. He’s got a nice dick too. But we didn’t do anything kinky. I don’t want to scare the poor boy.”

Jungwoo stopped doing his make up to turn and quirk an eyebrow at Win Win. “Really? You don’t want to ‘scare the poor boy?’” He pointedly looked at the harness he was wearing over a white tee. It was a simple thing, slim black leather that wound into a choker around his throat, then went straight down his chest before splitting and wrapping around his waist. Jungwoo was only a little jealous.

“What, you think it’s too much?” Win Win frowned, looking down at himself. “It just arrived in the mail a week ago and I’ve been waiting for an excuse to wear it.” 

Jungwoo remembered how excited Win Win was when he ordered it. In fact, it was the night that Win Win gave him advice to essentially tease Lucas and get some dick. 

“No Winnie, it’s not too much.” Jungwoo assured. “You look hot. Yuta is gonna be so weak for you.”

Win Win smirked. “Thanks Woo, you look quite hot yourself,” he said, trailing his eyes up and down Jungwoo’s body. Jungwoo stood up and struck dramatic poses, making the boy laugh. Jungwoo had on smokey eyeshadow, a simple, thin, black ribbon tied into a bow around his neck, a mesh black shirt and black skinny jeans. The two boys high-fived each other, snickering evilly.

“Oh my god,” 

Jungwoo and Win Win froze and turned to the door.

“Yuta!” Win Win squealed, rushing over and giving him one of his signature flying hugs.

Ah, so this was Yuta, Jungwoo thought, looking the guy over. He had a delicate face, framed with tousled brown hair. And he was wearing a thick black leather choker. Dear gods this animal themed party was just gonna turn into a bdsm event. Or they were the exception and decided to turn this kinky. Probably the latter. 

Yuta whispered something into his ear, squeezing his waist as he did. Win Win pulled back and playfully slapped him on the chest.

“Anyways, Yuta this is Jungwoo!”

Yuta gave Jungwoo a dazzling smile, walking forward and sticking his hand out. Jungwoo grabbed his hand and shook it. “Hi, I’m Win Win’s husband.”

Win Win rolled his eyes as Yuta quirked an eyebrow at him. “He’s my best friend,” Win Win clarified. Jungwoo’s eyes crinkled in mirth as Yuta nodded in understanding. Win Win and Jungwoo had joked before that they would get married if they couldn’t find a partner to satisfy their needs, since the two of them were quite similar in all aspects. But they haven’t actually done anything together, anything sexual at least. Yet. 

“Well you two look great!” Yuta exclaimed, sitting on Win Win’s bed. 

“Wow thanks, you look great as well!” Jungwoo replied with a smile. “Let me go get Lucas and then we can all go!”

Jungwoo quickly exited the room and made his way across the suite to Lucas’s room. The door was ajar, and Jungwoo could see Lucas sitting at his desk applying makeup. He stalked up behind him and tugged his chair, pulling it away from the desk.

“Whoa, wha-“ Lucas startled in surprise.

Jungwoo swung his leg over Lucas and plopped himself in his lap, effectively straddling him. Lucas automatically put his hands on Jungwoo’s waist to steady him, and he mentally moaned at the feel of Lucas’s large hands gripping him tightly.

“You ready to go?” Jungwoo asked breathlessly, eyes roaming over his sleeveless tank that showcased his arms, and up to his piercing eyes and mussed hair. Lucas had chosen not to dress up, which Jungwoo was upset about at first but quickly got over once he saw how hot he looked. Besides, around half of the party-goers never dressed to the theme so he wouldn’t stand out.

Lucas hummed in response, sliding his hands up Jungwoo’s side and up to his hair where he gently fingered the soft gray cat ears that sat atop his hair. “You look so good,” he breathed out.

Jungwoo bit his lip and smiled. “Why thank you hot stuff,” he replied. Lucas chuckled, patting Jungwoo’s butt and motioning for him to get up. Jungwoo complied, moving to the side and following Lucas out of the room and back to his. 

“Hey Win Win,” Lucas greeted as he walked in. “And you must be Yuta?”

“Yeah, nice to meet you.” Yuta replied, shaking Lucas’s hand and smiling. Jungwoo and Win Win smiled at each other, relieved that the boyfriends were getting along. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Win Win clapped his hand enthusiastically. The boys all filed out and waited outside for their Lyft, because they were responsible kids who weren’t about to drive back home drunk because Lord knows they were going to be drunk as heck. At least, that was Jungwoo’s plan.

Jungwoo and Win Win bounced out of the car when they arrived at the frat house, Win Win grabbing Jungwoo’s hand and tugging him toward the house. Jungwoo eagerly followed. It had been awhile since his last party, and Jungwoo was excited to let loose and have fun. Lucas and Yuta trailed after them closely, Lucas keeping a hand on Jungwoo’s waist as they made their way to the kitchen to get some drinks.

“Four vodka shots please!” Win Win yelled over the pounding music towards the guy manning the makeshift bar set up in the kitchen. 

Soon enough, the boys had downed several shots, and Win Win was already drunk. Jungwoo rolled his eyes at the lightweight who was insistently tugging him towards him, giddily yelling “dance with me!” 

Jungwoo wasn’t drunk, but he had enough to feel looser, smiling easily at Win Win and sliding towards him to drape his arms over his shoulders and grind on him. 

“Oooo,” Win Win smirked, putting his hands on Jungwoo’s waist. Jungwoo giggled and pulled away a bit, resuming dancing with Win Win but in a less sexual way. Jungwoo peered over his shoulder to see Lucas leaning against the wall and staring intensely at them. Lucas lazily grinned at him when he realized Jungwoo was looking at him.

Jungwoo motioned at Lucas and Yuta to come over and dance with them. The two made their way over, Win Win yelping in glee. Jungwoo grinned and pulled Lucas up against him, his ass against Lucas’s crotch. He rolled his hips and arched his back, tipping his head back against Lucas’s shoulder. He could feel Lucas shudder out a breath by his ear in response to his actions. Lucas’s hands slid up from his hips and under his shirt a bit, gripping him and pulling him back roughly while thrusting up. Jungwoo’s breath hitched and he swiveled around, reorienting himself so that he was straddling one of Lucas’s thighs. Lucas had his arms wrapped around Jungwoo’s waist while Jungwoo hovered over him, his arms on Lucas’s shoulders. Lucas was rolling his hips up while Jungwoo ground down, and together, the two made quite the sight. The people around them were cheering and whistling as the two of them were basically fucking at this point. 

Jungwoo felt like he was soaring, the music pounding while Lucas and he exchanged breaths and lustful looks. Jungwoo leaned forward so his mouth was by Lucas’s ear and did what he had been wanting to for awhile: he purred.

A while back, Win Win discovered that Jungwoo could roll his r’s and essentially make a purr-like sound, announcing that Jungwoo was truly like a cat, all cuddly and soft and he could purr. 

And Lucas reacted beautifully, moaning in Jungwoo’s ear. Lucas straightened and tugged Jungwoo roughly out of the dance room and towards the bar, motioning at the bartender for two shots.

Once he acquired the two shots, Lucas turned and crowded Jungwoo up against the counter.

“Here,” he said simply, pressing the shot into Jungwoo’s hands. “To my sexy boyfriend.”

The two clinked their cups and threw the shot back. Jungwoo exhaled and set his cup on the counter, turning back to Lucas only to be suddenly drawn into a rough kiss. Lucas was practically devouring him and Jungwoo whimpered at the feel of his tongue invading his mouth and pushing against his own tongue. But Lucas pulled away just as quickly, leaving Jungwoo with glazed eyes and wet lips. 

The rest of the night passed quickly, a haze of drinking and dancing. Lucas and Jungwoo decided to leave a little past midnight. More like Lucas decided, since Jungwoo was drunk and giggly and mumbling nonsense. They each had ten or so drinks and Jungwoo was gone. Lucas on the other hand was only tipsy. It was hard to get Lucas drunk, so he often found himself being the responsible one whenever he went out with friends, dragging their drunk asses home and making sure everyone was accounted for. 

“Come on babe, work with me here,” Lucas laughed, one arm wrapped around Jungwoo’s waist as he guided the boy up the stairs to their dorm.

Jungwoo giggled and stumbled a little, doing his best not to faceplant and embarrass himself or Lucas. And not get caught by the campus officers. They made it up to their suite safely, Lucas quietly telling Jungwoo to get his shower things and meet him in the showers. Jungwoo whined but nodded nonetheless, the small sober part of his mind realizing that future morning self would be grateful for past drunk night self taking a shower.

Jungwoo slowly gathered his shower things, dropping things a few times before finally making it into the showers. The showers in their dorms were set up so that two shower stalls were right next to each other, sharing a common divider. Lucas was already in one, leaving the one next to it open for Jungwoo. 

“You good?” Lucas called out as Jungwoo stood under the spray of the water.

Jungwoo hummed back in response, before suddenly crouching down.

Lucas could see that Jungwoo had crouched down and that he was just. Sitting there.

“Jungwoo?” he hesitantly called out. There was momentary silence before a quiet “meow” answered him. Lucas’s eyes widened before he chuckled.

“Come on kitten, finish up and then you can go sleep in your nice warm bed.” 

Lucas could hear Jungwoo grumble before standing back up. Lucas shook his head fondly at his drunk boyfriend.

 

The first thought that circled Jungwoo’s head when he woke up the next morning was this: Lucas is into pet play Lucas is into pet play Lucas is into pet play Lucas is-

“Morning,” Win Win called out hoarsely from under his blankets.

“It was a success Win Win.” Jungwoo whisper yelled back excitedly.

“What?” Win Win asked groggily, poking his head out of his blanket burrito.

“You know, the pet play thing. Or I don’t know if it can count as pet play but Lucas definitely loves it when I act cute like a cat.” Lucas calling him ‘kitten’ in the shower last night suddenly echoed through his brain and Jungwoo melted bodily into his bed.

“I’m happy for you,” Win Win mused. “Yuta seemed to like my harness a lot last night too.”

The two boys gave each other air high fives from their respective beds.

 

Lucas had fidgeted the entire week with the new acquired information, the new acquired information being Jungwoo possibly being into pet play. And Lucas loved it. Lucas loved how cute Jungwoo acted. He just, didn’t know how to bring it up. He could just outright confront him about it, but he didn’t want to scare the poor boy if he was horribly wrong. So he decided to bury the idea for now, instead focusing on the fact that he was going to visit Jungwoo’s family later today! Jungwoo’s family lived in the nearby city, and Junwoo had expressed the desire for Lucas to meet his family and stay the night. Lucas was honored and excited and nervous as well.

“You ready?” 

Lucas looked up to see Jungwoo poking his head into his room.

“Yeah, let me just get my charger.” 

In a couple minutes, both boys were out the door, overnight bags swinging from their shoulders.

Jungwoo drove them to his house, the drive only a mere twenty minutes. During that time, Jungwoo recounted stories of his parents, telling Lucas how they’ll act, how his mother would be very doting, and his father would be quiet but not because he doesn’t like him, but because he’s just a man of few words.

“By the way, they aren’t home yet,” Jungwoo said as they arrived. “They won’t be back for another few hours.”

Lucas sighed in relief. Jungwoo bumped his shoulder, laughing softly at him. He led the way into the house, showing each room to Lucas before stopping in front of his bedroom.

“Could you, wait outside? In the living room?” Jungwoo asked softly, scuffing the floor with the toe of his shoe. “I just need to clean up a bit, it’s messy since I haven’t been back in a month…”

“Woo, I don’t really care. I mean, I’ve seen your dorm room so…” Lucas trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s just, please?” Jungwoo asked, an anxious look in his eyes. “Give me like ten minutes.”

Lucas sighed and relented, moving to the couch in the living room. His boyfriend was being weird but Lucas decided to brush it off for now. He didn’t want to make Jungwoo upset when he was staying the night to meet his family. Lucas settled himself into the comfy couch, flicking through social media.

Meanwhile, Jungwoo flew around his room. Not cleaning like he told Lucas he was. No, Jungwoo was hatching his plan. He had a small bathroom connected to his room, and he went there to quickly apply some mascara and lip gloss. Next, clothes. He shed his clothes and pulled out a large soft white turtleneck – it was Lucas’s – from his bag and tugged it on. Win Win’s harness tumbled out of his bag as well, making Jungwoo curse as he realized he forgot to put it on under the sweater. Win Win had let him borrow it for the weekend, putting it in his hands with a wink. Jungwoo quickly tugged off the sweater and clipped the harness on, then put the sweater back on. 

Lastly, the icing on the cake: the cat ears. Jungwoo carefully nestled the headband into his hair and took a look at himself in the mirror. Perfect.

He leapt onto his bed and called out to Lucas.

“Okay, come on in!”

Lucas got up from the couch, eagerly pushing open the door and immediately freezing. His mouth dropped open and he blinked, trying to piece together the impossibly cute scene in front of him.

Jungwoo was sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs curled up to the side, wearing a fluffy white sweater – was that his? – socks that were bunched up at his ankles, and – Lucas choked – cat ears.

“W-what’s this?” Lucas tentatively asked, licking his lips. 

Jungwoo daintily swung his legs off the bed and stood up, gliding over to Lucas. Lucas’s eyes flitted all over him, from the cute sweater paws that made his heart clench and the lip gloss that made him want to surge forward to bite and lick.

Jungwoo slid a hand up to cup the side of Lucas’s face, leaning up on his tip toes and beckoning Lucas to bend down a bit so he could whisper in his ear. Lucas obliged, and Jungwoo leant in and purred.

“Fuck,” Lucas cursed, dropping his bag and picking Jungwoo up. Jungwoo wrapped his legs around Lucas’s waist, humming in content at the feel of Lucas’s hands cupping his ass. 

Lucas made his way back to the bed, sitting down at the edge. Jungwoo pushed at his chest, making him land on his back with an ‘oomf’.

“You look so good baby,” Lucas murmured, sliding his hands up under the sweater, rubbing at his sides.

Jungwoo beamed at him and leant over him, brushing his lips over his. “You think?”

“Definitely,” Lucas whispered before gripping Jungwoo’s hips to push him down while he rolled his own hips up.

Jungwoo gasped at the action, feeling Lucas’s hard cock rub against his. He whined and pawed at Lucas’s shirt, wanting him to take it off.

“Hey now, good kitties wait patiently and do what their daddy says.” Lucas admonished. 

Jungwoo’s eyes widened and he nodded frantically, slipping off of his lap to kneel on the floor. Lucas sat up and rest his elbows on his knees. Jungwoo looked up at him expectantly, hands resting on his thighs. Lucas saw his eyes flick towards his crotch, then back up at him. Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. Jungwoo licked his lips and leaned forward, softly butting his head at Lucas’s crotch before diving in to rub his cheek against his clothed cock.

“Does my baby want daddy’s cock?” Lucas asked softly.

Jungwoo whimpered and nodded in response. And who was Lucas to deny his precious kitten?

Lucas stood up and swiftly took off his pants and briefs, cock swinging up at attention.

Jungwoo had just sat down when Jungwoo lunged forward, grasping his cock in his hand and licking the tip. Lucas groaned in surprise, hands going to Jungwoo’s hair. Jungwoo peered up at him through his eyelashes as he gave small kitten licks to Lucas’s cock.

“Mmm, that’s right kitten.” Lucas groaned out, closing his eyes in pleasure. Jungwoo preened at the praise, resolving to make Lucas feel as pleasurable as possible. He mouthed at his cock before sinking down, trying to fit most of it into his mouth. What he couldn’t was covered by his hand. 

“Fuuuck,” Lucas grit out, making small thrusts into Jungwoo’s warm mouth. Jungwoo choked a few times and tears watered in his eyes, falling down his face and mixing with the drool that was steadily dripping from his mouth. Lucas almost came from the sight of Jungwoo looking wrecked while sucking his cock, making the boy pull out.

“Daddy wants to fuck his dear little kitten,” Lucas explained. He tapped Jungwoo’s chin with his fingers and Jungwoo grabbed his hand, pulling it towards his mouth and sucking two fingers in. Lucas watched in awe as he felt Jungwoo’s tongue move around his fingers, coating them in saliva. After a moment Jungwoo popped them out of his mouth and he quickly clambered onto the bed, reclining against the pillow.

“Take your sweater off first baby,” Lucas said, shifting so he faced Jungwoo. Jungwoo smirked for a second, making Lucas look at him questioningly and oh he was wearing a harness. And no underwear.

“Fuck baby, you’re taking my breath away. This can’t be good for my heart.” Lucas cursed, trailing a finger along the leather strip that went up his sternum and around his neck. Lucas’s hands closed around his neck, and he could feel Jungwoo’s breath hitch. But he didn’t choke him, not yet. 

“Spread your legs for me baby,” Lucas whispered against his lips. 

Lucas bit his lip at how fast Jungwoo complied, looking up at him with big eyes waiting expectantly for his next move. 

“So you like the harness?” Jungwoo asked shyly.

“Do I like it?” Lucas asked incredulously. “I love it. But it’s you that makes the harness look good, not the other way around baby.”

Jungwoo blushed and giggled, pulling Lucas’s face down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. While he nipped and licked at his mouth, Lucas pressed his spit-slick finger to his hole. Jungwoo gasped as Lucas’s finger dipped inside. Lucas didn’t take it slow, being impatient to fuck Jungwoo’s brains out. Plus, he knew the boy liked it rough. Jungwoo whined and rolled his hips as Lucas added a second finger. Lucas watched him with lust filled eyes. “God you just love daddy’s fingers don’t you? Look at you being a little slut.”

“Daddy’s finger’s are the best,” Jungwoo gasped out as Lucas curled his fingers and pressed into his prostate. “But I want you, I want your cock daddy please.”

Lucas groaned at the sight of Jungwoo begging, pulling his fingers out quickly and slamming his hand around Jungwoo’s throat. 

“Is my little kitten ready for daddy?” Lucas growled out.

Jungwoo choked and nodded frantically, eyes watering and hips canting up in search of something to fill him up.

“Alright then kitten, get up. I want you on your knees, ass up.” Lucas said lowly.

“Fuck,” Jungwoo rasped out, quickly flipping over and shoving his ass in the air.

Lucas squeezed Jungwoo’s ass, marveling at how it fit perfectly in his hands. 

“Please hurry daddy,” Jungwoo whimpered.

Lucas smacked Jungwoo’s ass, making the boy yelp then moan at the pleasure. “Don’t rush me kitten, daddy wants to appreciate how beautiful you are.”

Jungwoo whined and pressed his face into the mattress and wiggled his ass, prompting another smack from Lucas. Lucas grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the nightstand, uncapping it and drizzling it on Jungwoo’s hole. He watched in fascination as his hole clenched and unclenched, the lube dripping down and disappearing into his warmth. 

At this point, Lucas was raging hard, dick twitching every few seconds. Jungwoo still had his face pressed in the mattress, and Lucas took the moment to slam himself inside with no warning. Jungwoo gasped and arched his back prettily, head lifting up in pleasure. Lucas didn’t give him anytime to adjust, choosing instead to thrust into Jungwoo’s heat hard and fast from the get go. Jungwoo panted Lucas’s name repeatedly, clawing and fisting at the sheets as Lucas slammed his hips against his ass. He gripped Jungwoo’s waist roughly, making the boy below him whimper. But Lucas paid no mind, too mesmerized by the way Jungwoo looked beneath him, ass jiggling every time he thrusted, cat ears sitting askew in his rumpled hair. 

Lucas cursed at how weak he was for this incredible boy, and pulled out. Jungwoo made a confused sound, looking over his shoulder at Lucas. But Lucas didn’t say anything, deciding instead to push Jungwoo’s hips into the bed so he was laying flat on it, legs parted slightly. Lucas hovered over him, body parallel to Jungwoo’s. He reached down and parted Jungwoo’s ass cheeks and thrusted inside again. Jungwoo moaned loudly as he re-entered him, swimming in pleasure at the new angle. 

Jungwoo felt faint. He could hear Lucas grunting above him as he literally pounded him into the mattress. Lucas was thrusting so hard that his body was bouncing up off the bed, only to be slammed back down with the help of gravity and Lucas’s unforgiving and brutal thrusts. Jungwoo was whimpering and panting with every thrust, eyes rolling back in his head as Lucas’s cock stretched and fucked him deliciously.

“Ah, ah, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!” Jungwoo whimpered and cried. Lucas growled and fucked him impossibly harder at the mere sound of Jungwoo’s wrecked voice. “I’m so close daddy, fuck, I love your cock so much you’re so big-“

“Yea? Daddy’s little kitten just adores cock huh?”

Jungwoo frantically nodded, moans echoing through the room along with the filthy slaps and squelching sounds. It was so lewd and gross and Jungwoo loved it.

“Daddy, daddy, I’m cumming I’m cumming, right there!” And with that, Jungwoo came. He screamed as pleasure wracked his body, hips involuntarily rutting against the bed and back onto Lucas who was still fucking him with a passion. Jungwoo was sobbing, body twitching sporadically as he lay in his cum. Lucas pistoned his hips, slamming his hips flush against Jungwoo’s ass as he came. He panted and let out small moans as he ground his hips, riding out the high. 

When he slowly pulled out, Jungwoo whimpered and raised his head, looking at Lucas with a tear stained face.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Lucas murmured.

Jungwoo smiled contentedly. “I feel so good, thanks daddy.” He wiggled his ass half-heartedly, and Lucas zeroed in on the cum that trickled out of his hole.

“Anything for my kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i made this into a series, which means there will be more to come soooo stay tuned for more smutty times woot woot  
> (or should i say meow meow) ((i'm sorry that was bad lolol))


End file.
